104 Days of Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's summer and Meatballs and Spam are bored so try to do the extra ordinary before high school starts again in the Fall
1. Backyard Hawali

104 Days of Summer

A/N- This was inspired by Phineas and Ferb but imagined Meatballs and Spam, Shrek's sons.

Ch 1

"Spam what're we gonna do today?" Meatballs asked his brother. Meatballs was fifteen and so was Spam. They were in high school but would be sophomores in the Fall. Meatballs was slender bodied with brown spiked hair and brown eyes.

He was pretty smart but was a slacker in class because he didn't want to be considered a geek by girls. Spam had purple dreadlocks, brown eyes and was slender bodied. Their parents were always out on dates and Donkey and Puss had to look after them and their sister Felicia.

They then got an idea as Snowgre's triplets joined them. "Where's your Dad?" Spam asked them. "He dropped us off. He's bummed because we were gonna go to Hawali but Mom got sick so we had to stay home. What're we gonna do today?" Pringles the eldest one asked them.

"We're going to build a beach in the back yard! Your Dad being upset about not going to Honululu gave me the idea." Meatballs explained.

"_I'm not sure this is a good idea. Once Pringles and his brothers gave Meatballs a idea, he gets carried away and that's why we get into trouble every time."_ Spam thought as they followed them. Donkey was worried as he saw Spam, Meatballs and Snowgre's kids doing something. Suddenly he fell into a closet and the door slammed shut. Felicia was angry. She was thirteen. She had long red hair in a braid like Fiona. She was trying to get her brothers into trouble but her parents never believed her.

"They're so dead when Mom and Dad find out when they get home!" she said as Snowgre was amazed by the back yard beach. "You like it Dad? It was Meatball's idea. He heard you were bummed about not going to Hawali." Pringles told him. "Yeah I do. Let's catch some waves." he told him as they grabbed suef boards.

Felicia then heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" she said to it. Fiona was on the other end. "Hi honey. Your father had an accident with chilli again so we're coming home, okay?" she told her. "Okay Mom." she replied as she hung up. Meatballs, Spam, Snowgre and his kids were lying on suef voards when they saw a volcano surge up. Sudden;y mud erupted from it.

Meatballs and the others then watched as the beach disappeared, sucked in like water in the bath. "Wow that was a great day." he told them. "Yeah it was awesome! What're we gonna do tomorrow?" Spam asked him. "I don't know. Maybe we should make a list." he answered him.

Felicia was angry as their parents came home. "What's up with her?" Shrek asked Meatballs. "I don't know Dad." he answered...


	2. Giant Robot Chaos!

104 Days of Sunner 

Ch 2

Meatballs and Spam were in the front room watching Transformers and were riveted. Shrek was telling Felicia where they could be reached if there was trouble. Spam scowled as he saw Donkey and Puss come through the door.

They were fifteen, yet they had to be looked after. Fiona had told them their sister was too young to be left alone. He missed the days when it was him, Meatballs and Dad but those days were gone. "Spam wouldn't it be cool if we had giant robots? I know what we're going to do today! Build our own giant robots!" Meatballs said happily as he and Spam went to their tree fort. This was where they went when they wanted to make plans without others finding out.

"_I wonder what they're doing up there? But if they do, I can't get Mom or Dad to believe me." _She thought. Puss just dismissed her stories as having a good imagination but Donkey believed her.

Meatballs and Spam were busy building their giant robot. Felicia then saw blue prints and was mad. "I'm going to tell Mom! You guys are going down!" she yelled as she ran off to the mall where Shrek and Fiona were shopping.

"Is it ready yet?" Meatballs asked Spam. "Nearly. I just need to program his brain. Then the fun can begin." He answered. "Wait where's Morrick?" Meatballs said. Morrick was their pet alligator but he kept going missing. "Maybe he went for a walk or something. Maybe Felicia's playing with him." Spam replied.

Later Felicia heard giant feet stomp and went into the back yard. She saw a huge Ogre Bot walking off with Meatballs driving it while Spam was working the brakes.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled angrily. "Hey Felicia! Like what we built? It's an Ogre Bot like a Transformer. We're going into town and scare people like in Godzilla!" Meatballs answered as the robot stomped off. Meanwhile Morrick was fighting his insane foe Kashi an evil ninja who wanted to take over the world. Morrick was a secret agent but kept it a secret from his owners because it would mean being replaced. Fiona then saw the Ogre Bot as she and Shrek run outside at the sound of it's giant feet. "Wow! Too bad the boys can't see this. They'd love it!" Shrek told her as the robot created chaos.

Morrick saw people running in fear at the giant robot. "You'll never stop me!" he said as he was about to use his long nuchucks but Morrick ducked. "No fair! Curse you Morrick!" he yelled as he went off in shame. Morrick then used the rest of the nuchucks to trip up the robot. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Meatballs said as he and Spam came out ynhurt from the wreckage. Morrick then showed up. "Hey Morrick." Spam said stroking him.

Shrek smiled as he and Fiona came over. "Hey guys. Did you see the giant robot?" he said. "Yeah it was awesome. Cooler than a Transformer." the two teens replied as they went to get something to eat. Meatballs chuckled as they ate pizza. Shrek and Fiona were still shopping. "I can't wait to hear what Felicia's gonna tell Mom and Dad!" he told Spam. "Yeah I can imagine it now." Spam replied trying not to spit Coke Zero out by laughing.

They then went to the record store. They got rock music along with the Naruto CD. They also got manga books and Naruto head bands and gloves. "Yeah. Tonight it's gonna be me, you and manga comics!" Meatballs yelled happily as they headed for the arcade.

When they got home, they could hear Felicia trying to tell their parents Neatballs and Spam were the ones who'd built the giant robot that attacked the mall but Shrek and Fiona didn't believe her. The two boys chuckled at that as they changed into their pyjamas and snuck out to their tree fort to stay up all night reading manga... .


	3. Speedway Thru Subway

104 Days of Summer

It was a normal day in the swamp and Meatballs was in the living room.

He was building a huge Hot Wheels track but one inside the house.

Spam was building a real working monster truck and motor bike.

Shrek and Fiona were out at a meeting with Artie and Lillian. Puss and Donkey were baby sitting Felicia but heard the sound of a motor bike engine.

"Madre Dios! This is amazing!" Puss told them but Donkey was mad and freaked out.

"How did this get here?" he asked angry.

"We do this every day and our parents never know, Snowgre loves helping us in our construction ideas." Meatballs said to them.

Felicia then got her cell phone and dialled her parents.

Shrek laughed as he felt the phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Fiona asked.

"Mom it's Felicia. The two doofuses made a Hot Wheels track and a real working monster truck and a motor bike with a side car and rocket bossters.

You need to get home now!" she told her hearing the oven explode from Snowgre making extreme nachos.

Donkey saw melted cheese covering the kitchen walls and the oven was black with steam coming out.

Snowgre was covered in chilli and tortilla chips.

"Wow food explosion!" Meatballs said picking a tortilla chip from Snowgre's furry body.

They heard Puss yelling hanging off the motor cycle for life as it crashed through the roof with the rocket boosters on but it flew through the village like a speeding bullet about to hit Subway

"Man gerkins suck! Why does Shrek order them in his foot long weedrat stew sub?" Artie said to himself when he saw a motor bike hit into the Coke dispenser.

Suddenly Coke was shooting everywhere and soaked Puss's fur.

Shrek then walked in gasping.

"What in the name of all swampness is going on?

Why is there a fountain in here?" he said grabbing all the cookies.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Artie yelled chasing him.

"Oh they're so busted when Mom and Dad get home!" Felicia told herself but gasped walking into the front room.

The track, the monster truck and the food explosion was gone.

"NO!" she screamed.

Meatballs saw Spam and Snowgre return with Puss. He was a mess.

Donkey was laughing at this after the body switching thing...

Later Fiona came home with Lillian and the boys were playing WWE.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Aweaome!" Meatballs answered.

"And a Coke fountain in the Subway." Spam added as Felicia growled.....


End file.
